The Apple's Crazy Curse!
by Kitsune-Chan89
Summary: HUH! What's going on! Miroku says he's a woman! Shippo becomes a pervert! Sango's got anger issues! Inuyasha's not a jerk anymore? And Kirara's TALKING! No way! What in the world is going on! And why isn't Kagome acting strangely? Read and find out!


**Ok, this is my FIRST fanfic on this site, and something tells me that you all, (especially the Miroku lovers) are gonna want my head on a platter by the time...I guess chapter 2 rolls around! Well anyway, I hope you like it!**

**-Kitsune-Chan****

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Apples Of Disaster!

**(Kagome's Time:) **

"C'mon, Kagome, let's go!" Inuyasha huffed.

**"Yeah, yeah, hold on! Mom, do we have anymore apples?"**

**"Um, I believe not. Oh, go check with your grandfather."**

**"Thanks, mom." **

Inuyasha lugged Kagome's bike and her big yellow bag towards her grandfather's old storehouse and knocked.

**  
"Hello? Gramps?"  
"Hey, it looks like no one is here. Hey! Check it out!"  
"Hmm?"**

**Inuyasha smiled and pointed to a case of apples, each a different color!**

**"Huh? I've never seen apples like this. Red, purple, blue, orange and pink? How weird. Aww...there are only FIVE of them."  
"Hey, don't worry, I'll split mine with you, Kagome."  
"Thanks, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and blushed.  
**

**Kagome picked up the box and said,**

**"Yeah, I guess gramps won't mind if we take them." Kagome smiled.**

**"Can we GO now?"  
"Yeah, yeah, calm down, Inuyasha. Pushy, pushy."  
"I'm just saying, the quicker we get back to me time, the sooner...HUH!" **

Inuyasha looked around and saw Kagome was already at the well house across the yard!

**"Well? Are you coming?"  
"But...I...forget it. Why do I bother." **

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped into the well and in no time, were on the other side. Of course, Shippo happily greeted them. Well, Kagome at least!

**"Kagome!"  
"Hi, Shippo!"  
**

**Kagome climbed out and Inuyasha threw her bag over the well and then set her bike down. **

"Sango and Miroku are under the old God Tree, let's go!" Shippo smiled.  
"Coming!" Kagome smiled.

**  
Shippo jumped up and grabbed Kagome's hand and Inuyasha sighed and picked up the bag again.**

**  
"WHY must you bring all this junk with you."  
"It's NOT junk!" Kagome yelled.**

**(God Tree:) **

"Sango, Miroku! They're back!"  
"Oh, perfect timing." Miroku smiled.  
"How was the trip?"  
"Oh, same old, same old. Oh, guess what I found?"

Kagome dug into her bag and pulled out the case of apples. Sango laughed and said,

**  
"I've never SEEN apples like those before!"**

**"Yeah, they were my grandfathers, though."  
"Well, let's try them."  
"Ok." **

Inuyasha grabbed the shiny red apple, and sliced it in half and tried to give the other half to Kagome.

**"It's ok, Inuyasha."  
"Are you sure?"**

**"Very. I'll just eat a pear I brought." **

**"Suit yourself." **

Sango took the blue pink apple, Miroku took the blue apple, and Shippo grabbed the orange apple, and handed the purple one to Kirara.

"Here ya go, Kirara."  
"Mew!"  
"Ok, on the count of three, we'll eat them." Miroku smiled.  
"Ok. Ready?"  
"One, two...three!" Miroku said.

**Everyone took a bite a chewed, and ate the apples, piece by piece. After everyone had finished, Sango smiled,**

**  
"My, how tasty that was. Thank you, Kagome."  
"Oh, it was no big deal, I mean..."**

**All of a sudden, Kagome yawned, and so did everyone else!**

**"Wow...I feel really sleepy all of a sudden." Shippo said.  
"Yeah, me too..." Miroku nodded.**

**"Hey, are you guys ok? I'm just yawning because I studied for a test last night." Kagome said.  
"I'm not sure. I'm exhausted for some reason. Kagome, can I borrow your lap?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Uh...sure." She smiled.**

**Kagome sat with her back against the tree, and before long, everyone had begun falling asleep! Miroku and Sango fell asleep with their back-to-back, Shippo fell asleep curled up with Kirara, and Kagome fell asleep with her back against the old God-Tree and Inuyasha's head in her lap...**

**(Meanwhile: Kagome's Time...) **

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! They're gone!"  
"Father, what is it!" Kagome's mother asked.

**Kagome's mother and Sota all ran running when they heard grandfather yell.**

**  
"What's wrong, gramps?"  
"The apples of the spirits! They're gone!"  
"The what?"  
**

**Kagome's grandfather turned around and cleared his throat. **

"The Legend Of The Tanuki and Kitsune's Apples is an old one indeed. You see, thousands of years ago, fifty to be exact, a clever Kitsune and Tanuki..."  
"JUST TELL US ABOUT THE APPLES!" Sota said.  
"Oh, yes! Well, at the end of my story, the Tanuki and Kistune created five apples, each of a different color, each representing a certain emotion or action or whatever! Now, I fear those apples are gone."  
"Well, what actions and emotions did the apples contain?" Kagome's mother asked.

Grandfather turned around and said,

**  
"Well, a vast array. Feminism, Perversity, Distemper, the Gift of Words, and finally, the most powerful one of all...tsk, which I CANNOT seem to remember!"  
"What! What kind of apples...?"  
"But that's not the worse part! Should someone eat these apples, they will end up BECOMING one of the listed actions. There is only ONE antidote, however."  
"What?"  
"...The brains of a snake demon."**

**Kagome's mother and Sota's faces turned blue.**

**  
"Oh, my."  
"YECH! So what do you think happened to them?" Sota asked.**

**"Oh, now I remember! Kagome came in here! I think maybe she might have taken the apples with her!"  
"WHAT! Oh, no!" **

Sota laughed.

**  
"C'mon, gramps, when have ANY of your old legends ever worked?"  
"I uh...good point. Well, if anything, they'll end up with really bad stomach aches!" he laughed.**

**"Ok, then. I'll go and make some tea." **

Unknown to the Higurashi family, however, was that as Kagome and her friends slept, trouble began brewing...


End file.
